Historia de un sueño
by Cris Snape
Summary: Los sueños de Beatriz siempre se hacen realidad. Don Genaro López lo sabe muy bien, de la misma forma que sabe que no puede hacer nada por evitarlos. Para el reto "Dos de Mayo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue idea de Sorg-esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Dos de Mayo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"_

* * *

 _ **Madrid. 25 de abril de 1808.**_

La estancia estaba iluminada por una veintena de pequeñas esferas flotantes. A don Genaro López nunca le había gustado la oscuridad y con los años había perfeccionado esos encantamientos de forma que permanecían activos incluso mientras dormía. No obstante, esa noche no se fue pronto a la cama. Los últimos acontecimientos eran dignos de toda su atención y llevaba horas carteándose con las amistades que tenía repartidas por toda España.

La última misiva recibida era de su hijo. José Antonio era la mano derecha del comandante de aurores y había asistido personalmente a la reunión de urgencia mantenida por el ministro de magia y sus consejeros. Aunque el problema francés era gravísimo, habían decidido que la postura oficial era no intervenir. Esa clase de comportamiento se venía repitiendo desde el año 1212 y, aunque don Genaro comprendía la actitud, no la compartía.

Por supuesto, los magos y brujas que decidieran ayudar a los ingenuos eran libres de hacerlo, pero siempre a título personal. Don Genaro había ofrecido su casa para celebrar reuniones. Debían organizarse y trazar un plan de actuación. Había intentado convencer a José Antonio para que colaborara, pero su hijo tenía motivos para obrar tal y como indicaba el ministro. Era un brujo de gran talento y un auror de prometedor futuro. Su nombre ya sonaba como sustituto del actual comandante y no quería hacer peligrar su gran sueño.

En todo ello pensaba mientras retiraba las sábanas y se metía en la cama. Todo estaba en silencio y parecía tranquilo, pero el anciano sabía que no era más que la calma que precede a la tempestad. Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada cuando llamaron.

—¿Quién va?

—Soy Agustina, don Genaro.

—Pase.

Si existía una persona en la que don Genaro confiara, era Agustina. Llevaba décadas trabajando a su lado y aparte de enseñar pociones a sus pupilos, se encargaba de cocinar y de cuidar a los niños más pequeños. Era una mujer algo más joven que él, de pelo blanco y paciencia infinita.

—Lamento molestarle a estas horas, pero necesito que venga conmigo. Beatriz ha tenido otra pesadilla.

Don Genaro se levantó sorprendentemente deprisa para su edad, pero tratándose de la pequeña Beatriz no era para menos. La niña tenía nueve años y había llegado a la escuela incluso antes de cumplir los siete. Sus padres, brujos ambos de primera generación, se habían mostrado bastante temerosos porque siempre que la niña tenía un mal sueño, algo malo ocurría.

Sin necesidad de agitar su varita, las esferas luminosas se movieron, precediéndoles por los oscuros pasillos de la vieja casa madrileña. Don Genaro andaba a buen paso, sin dejar de hablar con Agustina.

—¿Dónde está? ¿La ha dejado en su cuarto?

—No. He creído conveniente llevarla al mío. Allí dispongo de unas cuantas pociones que la ayudarán a conciliar el sueño. La pobrecita estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

—¿Te ha hablado de la pesadilla?

—No ha querido decirme nada, pero he visto en sus ojos el más grande de los horrores.

Don Genaro dio un respingo y apretó el paso. La pequeña Beatriz tenía la fea costumbre de no querer hablar sobre sus sueños. Decía que las cosas ocurrían por su culpa, porque las soñaba, y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlas por más que lo intentara. Agustina solía conmoverse ante su miedo y desesperación, pero don Genaro sabía bien que no había que ceder en circunstancias como aquella.

-Pues lo lamento por la chiquilla, pero debe hablar.

-Don Genaro… -Agustina le detuvo colocándole una mano en el brazo-. ¿Para qué? Beatriz está muy angustiada y sabemos de sobra que conocer o no la naturaleza de sus pesadillas no servirá de nada. ¿Por qué no dejarla descansar?

El anciano sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y tuvo que armarse de paciencia para comentar lo que resultaba obvio.

-Usted ha ido a buscarme porque sabe que Beatriz hablará conmigo. Si hubiera querido dejarla descansar, le habría dado una de sus pociones para dormir sin soñar y se hubiera guardado todo para usted.

Agustina agachó la cabeza. Las esferas luminosas no proporcionaban la suficiente luz, pero don Genaro juraría que se había puesto más roja que un tomate. Chasqueando la lengua, dio media vuelta y continuó la marcha. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había dejado su bastón en el dormitorio. La cojera que soportaba desde hacía unos años iba cada vez a peor, pero estaba claro que podía apañárselas bien sin el citado bastón, sobre todo si surgía una alguna urgencia.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al cuarto de Agustina. Estaba junto al de los niños, por si les ocurría algo durante la noche y necesitaban ser atendidos. Pese al pequeño alboroto que debió organizar Beatriz, todos parecían dormidos. Todos menos la niña, quien permanecía en un butacón junto a la chimenea, cubierta por una manta y con los pies asomando por debajo de un camisón largo hasta el tobillo. Estaba hecha un ovillo, con las largas trenzas oscuras despeinadas y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Beatriz era una niña tímida e insegura, bastante torpona con la varita pero muy valiosa para el mundo mágico. Sus sueños proféticos la convertían en alguien muy especial, aunque por otro lado incrementaban sus temores. Don Genaro confiaba en que aprendiera a valorar su don y que con los años lo asumiera y lo utilizara en beneficio de todos.

Sin muchos miramientos, caminó hacia la niña y se sentó frente a ella. Beatriz se comportó como una niña de su edad cuando, con los ojos abiertos como platos, contempló embelesada las esferas luminosas que guiaban los pasos de su maestro.

-Agustina me ha dicho que has tenido una pesadilla. ¿Es verdad? -La pequeña le miró fijamente y asintió, volviendo al estado algo aletargado de antes-. Sé que tienes miedo, pero necesito que me digas qué has visto.

Aunque le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano hacerlo, Beatriz siempre terminaba hablándose de sus sueños. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión había sido lo suficientemente grave como para desobedecerle. Don Genaro comprendió entonces que todo era mucho más grave de lo que se imaginaba e insistió.

-Beatriz. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me lo cuentes. Es muy tarde e imagino que estarás cansada. Agustina tiene preparada una poción para que puedas dormir sin soñar y te la dará sólo si me dices qué has visto.

Era estúpido tratar esas pesadillas como simples sueños. Eran visiones del futuro, cosas que ocurrirían en realidad, y todos en esa sala lo sabían. La niña miró a Agustina, quien deseaba poder abrazarla pero no movía un músculo, consciente de que sería un gran error. Ante su silencio, don Genaro decidió ofrecer algo más.

-Dejaré que tomes esa poción durante dos semanas enteras. Quince días sin sueños, Beatriz.

-Pero… -La niña se mordió el labio, seducida por tan tentadora oferta-. Usted siempre que la poción no es buena para mí.

-No es buena tomarla continuadamente, pero si lo que has visto es tan terrible como supongo, considero oportuno dejarte descansar durante un tiempo.

Beatriz se lo pensó. A don Genaro no dejaba de sorprenderle su testarudez puesto que la niña era bastante dócil. Ese hecho no hizo si no preocuparle seriamente. Después de todo la desdichada criatura había visto escenas espantosas, incluida la trágica muerte accidental de su abuelo materno. ¿Qué no habría soñado esa noche?

-Todos estaban muertos -La pequeña habló en voz tan baja que apenas se le entendía-. Había un monte y soldados y sangre por todas partes. Gritaban y se escuchaban los disparos y… Todos se morían.

Don Genaro dio un respingo. Así que una matanza pronto tendría lugar. Podía suponer que los franceses eran responsables de la misma y quiso obtener más información, pero Agustina decidió que ya tenían suficiente información y tomó a la pequeña en brazos.

-Ya se lo ha contado, don Genaro. Ahora, dejemos que duerma.

La niña se agarró a su cuello y empezó a llorar de nuevo. El anciano brujo se levantó y abandonó la estancia sin decir nada más. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que tan funestos acontecimientos sucediesen. Y, que Dios le perdonara, pero deseaba que fuese pronto.

* * *

 _ **Madrid. 3 de mayo de 1808.**_

El siete era un número mágico muy poderoso. A don Genaro no le extrañó que la pesadilla de Beatriz se cumpliera una semana después.

En los últimos días había ofrecido cobijo a los padres de sus alumnos y a unos cuantos conocidos, sin importar si eran ingenuos o brujos. Después de revisar las protecciones de la casa, se retiró a sus estancias privadas, consciente de que allí dentro estaban a salvo aunque los niños lloraran, las mujeres rezaran y los hombres observaran con los ojos entornados lo que pasaba más allá de las ventanas mágicamente reforzadas.

Don Genaro cerró los ojos. Podía escuchar los gritos y los disparos. Podía sentir el miedo y la muerte. Podía oler la sangre y la pólvora. Con las mandíbulas encajadas y los puños firmemente apretados, maldijo aquel infortunio y pensó en su hijo y en sus nietos. No habían respondido a su llamado, aunque los suponía a salvo. Ellos no vivían en la capital y su casa era un fortín digno de un auror. Aún así, no podía evitar estar preocupado.

—Padre.

Se dio media vuelta con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. José Antonio estaba ahí, envuelto en una túnica oscura y sucia. Y aunque nunca fue un hombre demasiado afectuoso, no se contuvo cuando caminó hasta él y le sujetó por los brazos.

—¿Dónde están Dolores y los niños?

—No se preocupe, padre. Están en casa, junto a las familias de algunos aurores que viven en Madrid. A salvo.

Don Genaro asintió con un gesto seco.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Vengo de la montaña del Príncipe Pío. Los franceses están fusilando a decenas ingenuos que han participado en el levantamiento popular.

Don Genaro le soltó entonces, aunque tenía muchas más preguntas.

—¿Qué hacías allí?

—He comprendido que no puedo mirar para otro lado. Algunos compañeros del ministerio y yo hemos podido salvar a algunos hombres antes de que se los llevaran para allá, pero… —José Antonio agitó la cabeza, claramente consternado—. No podíamos hacer gran cosa sin exponer la magia. Cuando los disparos acaben, regresaremos con algunos medimagos en busca de supervivientes.

—No habrá ninguno.

—Lo sé —José Antonio rechinó los dientes—. Esto no acabará aquí, padre. Los franceses se creen que todo ha terminado esta noche, pero se equivocan. Nos vamos a asegurar de que todo el mundo conozca esta ignominia. Nos uniremos a los ingenuos en su lucha y expulsaremos al invasor. Le doy mi palabra, padre.

Don Genaro asintió secamente. La solemnidad en su tono de voz era evidente y sabía que no se rendiría hasta cumplir sus promesas. Se avecinaban años oscuros, pero sólo aspiraban a una cosa: la victoria.

* * *

 _No me gusta el resultado final. No es lo que tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribir, pero como puedo presentar más historias voy a dejarlo así. ¿Qué me decís?_


End file.
